Currently, bed structures traditionally include a mattress and a box spring assembly. Box spring assemblies are typically constructed of a rectangular wooden frame having end rails, side rails and slats or rails attached to the end and side rails that support vertically extending springs or coils. Examples of such box spring frames are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,889, 3,877,091, 3,938,204, 3,958,284, and 3,971,081.
A problem with current box spring frames is that, in order to minimize costs, they are frequently constructed of the most readily available, and inexpensive material, such as green lumber or lumber having knots therein. Both of these conditions tend to lessen the strength of and shorten the useful life of such box spring frames.
Suggestions have been made in the prior art to reinforce and strengthen the support members of a box spring frame, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,886. While this patent discloses an improvement over unreinforced box spring frame constructions, it requires an extraneous fastening means to secure the reinforcing members to the structural members. Moreover, the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,886 are to reinforce the center rail and all of the slat members that extend at right angles with respect thereto. In each instance the reinforcing member is U-shaped in cross-section, and includes a bight portion that extends completely across the bottom surface of the member that it reinforces. In addition to being difficult and expensive to assemble, such an arrangement results in an excessive, and unnecessary, use of relatively expensive reinforcing material. And, box spring frames constructed in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,886 are uncomfortably rigid, and in effect, have the characteristics of an all metal construction.
It can thus be seen that there is a substantial need for a box spring frame that is lightweight, yet which provides increased strength and support, and that can be readily manufactured.